


Oil and Sweat

by Awishana



Series: Concepts, Poems, and Unfinished fics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ;), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Kink, Soft Boys, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Crush, Unrequited Love, Yum, he's still big, mechamaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awishana/pseuds/Awishana
Summary: Originally: Kazuichi forms a soft crush on Nekomaru and they are doing just fine. Nekomaru's accident and transformation makes things complicated for Kazu's twisted lil mind but he still has that throb in his heart. They have a feelings jam and get down and dirtyCurrently: Gay heart eyes.  Some background, some fluff. Skip the slow build and get that NEKOMARU NIDAI dick, Souda! Also a bonus sex scene that I never finished.God is Dead and we have Killed Him





	Oil and Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proof any of this, I have no beta's, and I am a kinky asshole. Yeehaw. Also, I'm not changing anything, it is how it is (sorry for grammatical errors in advance). I write in big paragraphs and I'm not stopping, sorry if it makes it difficult for you to read. 
> 
> This is a hefty sum of porn I hope y'all are ready. 
> 
> Also, I was originally going to put more effort in this but I was drained really fast. I wrote this @ the same time as DGWUAI and CBS and some SymBrock nasties. It would have been better if I didn't over exert myself. Sorry.

The pink-haired mechanic stared in thought at the creation in from of him. Sweat rolls down his temples as a smile forces his lips to part, showing his shaved and sharp pearly teeth. His chest tingled with something he could only describe as 'love pains', the work in front of him pushing the feeling directly through him. Kazuichi's mind had been a mess ever since he ended up on this cracked-up island. And right now, his hands trembled along with his shaky thoughts. He spent the past few days cranking out as many gadgets and parts with any scraps he could spare, and now that he sat amongst them all, he felt even more overwhelmed. He placed the small metal concoction down onto a towel drenched in oil and groaned as he lifted himself off the floor slowly, his body stiff from sitting for hours. 

Now he stood in the center of his cottage, looking at all of his work. Monomi had helped the spiky teen by showing him where the defeated Monobeasts were trashed, giving Kazuichi permission to do as he pleased with the parts as long as he didn't kill anyone. It took a lot of convincing and… begging. He obviously didn't have the nerve to harm any of his friends, even with as much as he worried about their trust-worthy sometimes. Monomi was easily persuaded, she probably already understood how much of a wimp Souda is and handed over the remaining parts. Not so surprisingly, there wasn't that many remains that the pink-haired boy could utilize. Most of the part were too combusted and chipped to be refurbished. But he digresses.

As Kazuichi plopped back down about his room full of parts and tools, and he contemplated over the recent events, and his oncoming date. Yes, a date. Oh how the world was trembling around him.

His classmates and he had just made it out of Mikan's trial, and had run to the beach at the news of Nekomaru's return...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_The next thing he knew, he was running. Running to catch up with his classmates, running to find one of his classmates. His...er...how should he put it? His lover. Yeah, Nekomaru and Souda had something going on, whatever it was. It started early on into this "field trip", somewhere shortly after discovering what "it" really was. Let’s say… that peeking at Akane and the coach was a horrible mistake. But… well, it was kind of worth it. Cue the mental fist bump. And the flashback in a flashback_  
~~~  
Kazuichi was determined to figure out what antics his overly buff classmates were up to. So he hunted them down and stalked them from the shadows. But Souda was captured and, well… ‘It’ happened? Yeah, he was fucking scared as hell when they captured him, many things ran feverishly in his mind. Would he be killed, beat up? Something even more… well, it wasn't any of the acts his mind endlessly supplied. Instead Akane pinned him down and Nekomaru started.. touching him? It was a massage, but it had felt like fucking heaven and if he weren't so scared at the time he probably would have stayed. Instead he.. ah. He started crying. Like he always does. It was so embarrassing. The mechanic just started bawling and speaking incoherently, but they didn't stop until he started to claw violently against the gymnastics’ arms in attempt to flee. He remembers vaguely of how hard he was shaking against them. Bad memories. They let him run. He didn't look back. 

A few days later, after being too scared to leave his cottage, barely making appearances outside of breakfast, there was a resounding knock at his door. He scrambled to shout at the stranger outside. He demanded who was there. And… it was Nekomaru. He had come to apologize. Well, Nekomaru didn't say it straight out at first. Kazuichi had cracked the wooden door ajar, hiding behind. He clutched the frame with both hand and glared at the coach as he spoke. Nekomaru just talked to him for a long time. Calmly, softly. Trying to explain what his intentions were at the time, and that he hadn't meant to bring it that far across the line. Kazuichi began to feel so bad, and he caved in. The mechanic kinda deserved what happened, to be fair. The punishment they dished out on him was appropriate. Souda let the coach into his room and they just… spoke. All day. Literally. When he finally said farewell to the other, the stars were gleaming above them and the monokuma announcement had already rung. 

Afterwards, they began to speak more frequently, and soon Souda was comfortable enough to accept physical contact. They soon became “something”. Akane is the only person who is aware of what relationship they might have, even though she doesn't appear to completely get it herself. Neither does Kazuichi.  
~~~  
_But in the present moment, he could only hear the sounds of his feet pounding against the wood boards of the bridge, all Kazuichi could coherently think of was whether or not his boyfriend was okay. He almost died right then and there when he saw Nekomaru crumpled up in Akane's lap after the blast, and felt his head reeling as he saw the ambulance careen across the sand._

__

__

___Now he was back on that beach, his ears ringing and the feeling of intense energy rushing through his legs. He felt sand slip into his shoes and splash against his ankles as he pushed through the grainy landscape and approached his already grouped classmates from behind. They had already started shouting, calling out the Ultimate Team Manager's name. and then..._  
"The name's NEKOMARU NIDAI!!! I've been reborn in the rivers of helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!!"  
_Kazuichi felt his heart stutter to a stop. What?_  
"N-Nekomaru...? Is that you...?" He hears Akane sputter.  
_He felt a rush of queasy-ness, fresh sweat gluing his pink strands of hair against his temple, his brain overheating. No..._  
"Gahaha! No matter how you look at it, I'm still me!"  
_Before he knew it, he was walking straight to_ wards Nidai. This has to be some joke...  
"Jeez, you guys are a strange lot. You all have such big, wide eyes.. Oh, perhaps you've all fallen in love with this metallic body of mine!?"  
_Kazuichi paused for a moment at the glance Nekomaru gave him with the love comment, before walking even faster. Metallic body? That's impossible! Has he lost his mind?!_  
"Gahahahaaaa!!! I already know what you want to say just by looking in your eyes!" _At this the new addition looked over once again to the approaching pink-haired mechanic. What? Sonia screams, Nekomaru looks taken aback. Kazuichi is now standing beside the bulky (ex) team manager._  
"Hey man...don't go scaring Miss Sonia with that stange-ass mask..." _Kazuichi hears his words crack just a little when the words begin to softly pour out of his mouth. As he raised his stammering voice, Kazuichi grabbed onto Nekomaru's head and..._  
"C'mon, take it off!"  
"Ow...ow ow ow...S-Stop it..." _Kazuichi pulls harder, not properly registering the situation. There was just...No way..._  
"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!"  
"H-Huh...? Why won't it come off...? Wait...what? Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Nekomaru is...  


________\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After Kazuichi's immense mental breakdown at the discovery that yes, Nekomaru is in fact a robot now. Cyborg? He can't even begin to understand. Then fascination took over. And then...horror. He didn't realize that he was already starting to see his boyfriend as more of a machine than a person. Is he still a person? Of course he is, he still has his memory, and... that expression he shows so solemnly, he's still Nekomaru Nidai. It's just, a whole new realm of unimaginable. How can Kazuichi even approach him? He keeps getting the urge to investigate the new body but, that's way too inappropriate. The two of them have never even gone on a date! Disassembling your boyfriend is simply NOT acceptable, no matter how embarrassingly tempting it is..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In a decision that took Kazuichi DAYS to conclude to, he made the first move. He still wanted this relationship, not just because his already super hot and buff boyfriend turned into a sexy- COUGH- intriguing machine, but because he really did love the time he spent with Nekomaru. He really loves the coach; sexy metal bod, or sexy flesh bod, it makes no difference. Just a bonus. Kazuichi then spent the entire afternoon composing the most convincing letter he could write, inviting Nekomaru over on....well. A date, is what it meant, but with the words shifted a bit. Maybe a date was too forward, so just meeting up and calling it a date later should be fine... if he shows up... Maybe he should've met somewhere else? What if he thinks that Kazuichi is luring him to his death or something? Oh god what if he doesn't show up and hates him for writing such a bad letter? Kazuichi felt his heart rate drastically increase, his breath speeding abnormally, deep breaths. Deep breaths. Gotta just keep calm in situation like this. Kazuichi started mentally thumbing over the letter he wrote:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Nekomaru Nidai,  
_If you have time, can you please come over to my cottage to meet up? Anytime after the Monokuma announcement tonight should be fine.  
_With care, Souda____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Short, but sweet, right? Unexpectedly so, it's not the first and only draft. Kazuichi eyeballs the wastebasket in his room, almost overflowing with crumpled papers. The pink-haired teen leant over the small bin and picked about his discarded drafts. He eventually finds the letter he was going to originally send, it was very long and polite, and definitely the most painstaking to write. The pink haired boy once again discarded his ugly, graphite-stained mistakes back into his trash bin. He even pressed them down to the bottom and covered with some of the food wrappers he found under his bed. He should really clean more, it freshens the place up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________/// I was originally gonna add some more filler paragraphs here, they meet up, bleed up some emotion, and y'know. but /// time skip time. let's see sum ROBO FUCKIN' ///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kazuichi suddenly felt himself being scooped up in a firm grip and pressed against cool metal, two solid arms wrapping around him. Nekomaru pressed the smaller boy close against his chest, one arm wrapped around his boyfriend's' back, the other tucked under his ass. They rested like this for a few moments, the smaller, flustered teen hiding his face in the crook of Nekomaru's neck. There wasn't any particular scent left, all of Nekomaru's sweat erased from existence. The remnants of the coach's smell were overwhelmed entirely by a strong one of metal. Noticing it now turned something a little in Kazuichi. He didn't mind all that much about the scent, but it reminded him of how much his lover went through, from is already crippling health conditions that, while not affecting him as much, still damaged him, and now his complete transformation. _As a robot, can he even still feel me physically, is he still able to care about me?_ Kazuichi felt a rough motion on the top of his head as Nekomaru removed his black beanie and tossed it aside, the action also lifting his head up and away from the crook of the robot's neck, letting tuffs of pink spikes jut out and fall back. Nekomaru leaned in and pressed his forehead against the smaller boys', completely wiping any previous thought into oblivion. Large, bright eyes emit a soft light, seemingly staring into his own. Heat rushes throughout Kazuichi at the close proximity. God, it feels just like he's been transported into a cheesy fic written by some horny teen. He loves it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kazuichi was nose to... well, nose with Nekomaru, both sets of eyes intently gazing into the other. His onesie was now rolled up to his elbows and knees, the front zipper pushed all the way down, and a large cold hand snaked around and under the spiky teen's white T-shirt, rubbing circles into his side. This instantly made the pink-haired boy warm up, despite the initially cold touches. Kazuichi wrapped his bare legs around Nekomaru and braced himself on top of his boyfriend with his palms on the largers' shoulders. He then pressed his lips softly against a metallic mouth, which was surprisingly warm compared to the robot's chest. _The clock inside probably blocks warm oil from circulating through his chest..._ Kazuichi couldn't help to conclude, leaning back from the peck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If he's being honest with himself, Kazuichi has no idea how to kiss someone, he's had no practice! But looking at his boyfriend's face, he felt part of himself melt. The larger of the two was emitting a soft whirring from...somewhere, and as Kazuichi reached out to touch his face, he found it to be incredibly warm. The expression the other had on was one of pure bliss, warmly embarrassed and holding a flustered smile. This time Nekomaru leaned in for a kiss, one longer but just as chaste, slow and soft. _The metal of his lips is soft, probably made of different metal than the majority of the rest of his bod-._ The thought is cut off by the tug at the pink boy's lower lip, the other gently biting and rubbing against him. Kazuichi takes in a deep breath before parting his lips just enough to let the other in, immediately being set on fire at the wet contact. His tongue slid smoothly into the smaller boy's mouth and perfectly fit into the crevice. The riled teen felt the appendage rub against his own, and the pressure against him sent shivers down his spine as his breathe shook with what be described as a mix between a moan and a hum. A groan. A stray hand groped at his chest, while the other felt around his lower half, as well as the tongue lodged in his mouth. It was all a bit over-stimulating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt a clothed crotch roll up against his own, letting out a gasp at the contact. At this, Nekomaru tilted his head just enough to fit his tongue as deeply as it could possibly go into Kazuichi's mouth. The contact just barely hurt his lips, the lip-lock way too intense to break from. Sloppy teenage kisses are meant to be long, painful, and full of lust after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The kiss eventually ends, leaving the teens mouth feeling empty. The next thing he realizes is the sensation of free-falling, and panic builds like spilling oil in his chest. He suddenly jerks up in a bounce off of his landing site, _the bed_. Kazuichi can feel the sweat build in his pores from the amount of fluster rushing through him. He is sitting on his bed, legs spread from his landing position, leaning back as his sexy tin can of a boyfriend creeps up between his legs. _Holy fucking shit what the fucking shit holy-_ the pink twink's mental dissociation with the current events is unplugged viciously with a rough tug against his waist. Nidai wrapped his arms around the mechanics' hips and pulls him and his blushing mess of a face to the edge of the bed. This is the part where he is completely stripped down until all he is left wearing is half of an ankle sock. At this point the mechanic is a shivery mess and takes some convincing to make his boyfriend continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The bigger of the two scoops Kazuichi up and into Nekomaru's lap in the middle of the bed. He can feel the bottoms of his thighs cling to the cool metal of Nekomaru's bare legs, and his twitching cock throbs against the warmth of the coach's crotch. After another round of relentless smooching with his robot boyfriend, plastered to his lap with his dick a painful mess, Kazuichi whimpers. He fucking whines in pain from the lack of attention, and begins to rock into the metal of his boyfriend in a weak attempt to relieve himself. Kazuichi hadn't looked down in the process, too nervous to see if the other had any genitals. He didn't need them, and the only way he would have one is if Monokuma thought it would be hilarious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That thoughts of inquiry were short-lived, as the mechanic's boyfriend then revealed his joystick. Low and behold, a small compartment in his design revealed a fully functional prosthetic penis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After admiring the lucky chances of that happening, and how fucking big his dick still was, he leaned back more toward the coach's knees. He then, with permission, began to poke and prod about the appendage. _Can he feel with it? Or is it just for show?_ The pink-haired teen grasp the base of the soft feature. It was by far the softest and warmest part of his boyfriend's new body. Surprisingly, the prosthetic twitched in his grip, pulling out a chuckle from Nekomaru. Souda briefly met his eyes, embarrassment painted on his face as his eyes softened. He smiled weakly back. As words had lost him at this point, Kazuichi mouthed a _can you feel this?_ to his partner, earning an eager nod in return. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kazuichi began to slowly stroke from base to tip with increasing pressure. Feeling the dick moved against his hand made him shiver. Something akin to pre-cum left a small droplet at the tip. It was clear and thick. Souda pressed his thumb into the crevice and made slow circular motions around the very tip of the cock. This earned him a shockingly pitched whine from his lover, who opened his legs for further access to all of him. Kazuichi removed his hand momentarily to pressed his slicked thumb against his younger, making Nekomaru grasp softly at the sight. He relished the taste the substance supplied. It mostly had no flavor, except for a distant sweetness that mixed with his own saliva. It had a thicker texture and solid down his throat with ease. He immediately wanted more. The mischievous glint in his eyes lead the robo-coach to exactly what he was planning. A burning tint appeared on Nekomaru’s face, and he began to move in attempts to stop the pink-haired teen. But the smaller boy was faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He settled down into a position where he was half-on the bed, his legs supporting him from the wooden floor. He pushed Nekomaru back to lay down, drawing him closer to the edge of the satin coloured mattress. He then spread his legs further apart and rubbed circled into the soft ‘skin’ of his inner thighs. He could feel the coach tremble with anticipation. Souda trembled as well. He held the cock just above his face, and pressed his face into the crevice between the base of his throbbing dick and his prosthetic balls. He heard a gasp from above and continued by pressing his flat, saliva-slicked tongue against his boyfriend's sack. The mechanic stroked his boyfriend's length as he sucked on the soft sack with care. This process milked moan after moan from the larger male._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Slowly, Souda made his way with his mouth to the base of the prosthetic, and drew his tongue up to the tip and lapped at the pre-cum that had began to drip once more. Satisfied with testing his other's cock, he finally took the tip into his mouth, and slowly slid the length deeper into until it hit the back of his mouth. As he began to bob his head around the length, he felt a strong hand tangle into the strands of his pink hair, helping him move. Another hand reached for one of his own, entwining their fingers and leaving Souda to support himself with his elbows. As the bobs grow in speed, he can begin to feel Nekomaru thrust into him, the movements making his own cock rub against the sheets of the bed. He hums in pleasure, making sure the cock in his mouth feels every vibration his noise creates. After a bit, Nekomaru hands began to twitch in his grasp and in his hair, Souda can hear his breath quicken. _Did he need to breathe? Or was it for show?_ Kazuichi slickened throat accepted as much lengthy dick as it could fit, making him short of breath, gasping and choking around the warmth. As the pace continued to quicken, he felt the coach’s hips shudder against his face, voice trembling and a husky deep tone that made kazuichi throb. He moved the free-hand he had resting against his partner’s thigh to his own length, and stroked roughly as his head jerked back and forth in his boyfriend’s grasp. Soon, Nekomaru's hips came to a shuddering stop, lifting off the bed to shoot cum down the pink mechanic’s throat, which he accepted heartily. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After sucking down every drop of substance the prosthetic provided, Kazuichi sat up beside his lover licking his own lips and continued to work himself up under Nekomaru’s gaze. The smaller jumped as his wrist was tugged up and away from his dick, looking up to meet Nekomaru’s shimmering eyes. He surrendered easily and let the experienced one take control of his lower half. As soon as his dick is in the other’s grasp Kazuichi can’t help but emit sinful noises. He opts to hide in the crook of Nekomaru’s neck, pecking soft kisses on and muffling his whines and moans into the metal. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and he relaxed into the sturdy hold of his boyfriend’s arms. They stayed there for what seemed an eternity, basking and holding each other. Nekomaru rubbed his back reassuringly as he laid themselves down onto the bed. Kazuichi drifted into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe and content._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________/////// hAHahah jokes on you AND me, kid. Cuz I never finish ANYTHING////// This is a completely different scene that is a special surprise bonus time for you, YAY//////// Everyone wants to fuck kazuichi. Including me ; > //////////_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was early in the morning when Kazuichi woke up, probably the earliest he’s woken up in months. His eyes struggle open against the pillow pressed against his face and flops oh-so-elegantly onto his back with a groan. The very tired teen throws a calloused hand up to tossle his messed up and oily hair, turning his head to the side to glare at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It’s a rugged and stained table he bought at a garage sale, but it still holds shit on it, so it’s good enough. The red light emits a glare onto his cup of moldy tea. He totally meant to put that in the sink two weeks ago. Oh well. Souda barely has enough to time to register how early it his before he feels his hips twitch up against the sheets, scaring the shit out of him. Metaphorically. He looks down to his shaky legs and realizes, fuck I’m hard.  
But it just isn’t the morning wood making his body react, the pink-haired boy notices, there’s something else. A movement, a brush against his thighs, and loose grip around his waist, wrapping down to his ankles, slowly moving against all of him. He gasps as the sheets are suddenly ripped off the bed, exposing bare skin to the cold morning air that filled his cheap apartment. The culprit behind it all looks up at the mechanic happily, in a creepy way. Pearly teeth peek behind a proud smile, the light of it going off in many directions. The body that was tucked under his sheets crawls further into Kazuichi's lap, the smile softening. The mechanics brain feels so fried from the shock that when the other begins to speak he cannot hear it over the ringing in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why hello there. Oh and Good morning, Souda. How did you rest?” He shudders as his partners’ voice goes straight to his dick, making it visibly twitch in his others’ grasp. “Seems like you’ve been busy, sweetheart. Did I interrupt?” Souda coos in his thoughts, not feeling brave enough to release real words. extending a hand down to caress the body tangled around his lower half. “Oh, did a little kitty come by this morning and bite poor little Kazu’s tongue?” The other practically dripped with enthusiasm and he began to speak again, “Would you like me to check the damage?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kazuichi couldn’t say no to that, even if he had his voice, or to that uniquely charming face that inched closer and closer to his own. At first, Souda would admit that his… partner of some sort scared the shit out of him at first, but after getting used to the other's’ quirks and appearances, he almost found it charming. Almost. He feels the other press against his mouth, resting on his lips. After releasing a surprised squeal at the gesture, Souda slowly gathers his courage and kisses back. Softly at first, just a peck against the flush lips, its’ open eyes seem to look directly into him. He parts his lips enough to let his tongue slip out and lap at encroaching mouth. Soon the other is returning the favor, swiping the length of its’ tongue across the mechanic's lips, before shoving past them forcefully. This made him gasp out a muffled moan as the other began roughly fucking his mouth with its tongue. Careful not to dive too far down Souda’s throat, it coiled the appendage around his tongue and began moving it around slowly on his mouth, filling it with warmth and the sticky wetness of saliva. At the same time, it continued to stroke him slowly, a steady little ripple from his base to his throbbing head, and Souda moaned softly, wriggling around as his ‘lover’ tugged at his foreskin. There's spit spilling out of his mouth and down his chin, it's so full. So full of tongues. Hot, wet, almost human but not, it's more heavenly than anything. All the sensations he felt, the sleek fingers rubbing him all over, his throbbing cock, and his drooling mouth. It still wasn’t enough. He needed more. What a morning it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The other prods his asshole with a soft appendage, and Souda cries out. Embarrassed, he immediately throws his hands over his mouth, only for them to be ripped away moments later with a dissatisfied hum from his lover. The other pins his arms down above Souda’s head, making the teen whimper helplessly as it continued to lazily play with his entrance. All of the sensations continue to wash over his body and invade his mind, heat and a throbbing need. It pushed and touched and kissed him endlessly, until the ultimate was a sobbing mess. Real tears pricked his eyes and the hand pulled and played with his painfully hard cock. Eventually, after endless minutes of torture, it’s tongue fled his mouth with a distinguished wet noise and a hand that previously held his own made its way to his hard nipples. It's tongue brushed delicately over his still parted lips, barely dipping into his crevice, one finger still pressing just barely about his entrance at the same time. Kazuichi rocked his hips as much as it's grip allowed him to. Soon, he felt a strong pressure and eased movement inside of him. A slick, tapered inch of warm throbbing flesh penetrated into him. His eyes widen at the sudden rush of warmth that followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________///AND SCENE HEKK ////  
/////// Th-th-th-that's.... all... *sob*.... folks....//////_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also, I don't believe in robot assholes, so if I were to ever finish this, it would be Kazu riding the Boy. yum. ;>
> 
> over and out


End file.
